OLD Fanfic 1: Joseph's story
by The Tuna Boy
Summary: This is the OLD edition, This will not be updated NOR touched. I'm working on a newer one. You can read this to know the characters, although not recommended.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Joseph

Welcome to the story, Take a seat, Relax, And dont shit yourself. Pls. This is not only my first fanfic, but also a splatoon fanfic, Real classy. But let's dig deeeeeeep into the story, Shall we? I'll tell you the setting.

 **Narrorator's POV**

It was midnight, Joseph (Main Charcter, btw.) Was riding in a bus, wearing his square glasses, Gray jacket, And Yellow shoes. He was in a big rush, as he had to get back to his apartment before the final subway left, He almost made it, before the bus shut it's doors. He climbed on the top of the subway before it started moving, shot a small pile of ink, and rode on the top. He wasnt kicked off. He could see the maps being cleaned up for the night, as it wasnt splatfest, So all maps were closed. After the subway stopped, he swam off the top and walked out. He had a 10 minute walk back, and his apartment was pretty small. 1 Bedroom, 1 Bathroom, a table, and a 20 Inch TV. So after he got back, he locked the door and dyed his hair orange, As squids can change hair colors, He did so. Brushed his teeth with orange ink, Since water is deadly towards inklings. He got his PJ's on, and slept.

(About 6 hours later...)

 **Josephs POV**

After a good 6 hours of sleep, i got up to switch on the news, Camp triggerfish and Blackbelly skatepark. Bummer, Cant go skating unless i wanna be splattered. Well atleast the mall wasnt a warfa- No wait, that's for ranked. "Dammit. " I say, I was pissed off about it, but atleast there's another chance tommorow. Well i still dealt with it and i got ready for some turf wars, maybe some shopping. The squid sisters then sang the song on another channel, i cant be sure if it was live or prerecorded footage. I danced for a bit until i got my clothes on and left, I managed to get on the danm subway for once.. Like, In it. I saw an octoling nosing out of the sewers, she didnt come out, but i fired a warning shot at her, well more like a direct hit to the face. She lived, but flipped out and went back in. "Yeah bitch, stay down there." I say. Why was she nosing out? I tossed a splat bomb down the sewer, but it was tossed right back at me, I threw it back. This repeated about 6 times until it blew up on the other side, An old person popped out and said "Dont toss bombs down here, ya blistering idiot! Ya got my crabby cakes soaked!" I just tossed it off, and went to the hub. Let's get ready for a splat war..

(Sorry for the short first chapter, I'm trying to make this long. It's not easy. unless you can do it then congrats. This is gonna span across multiple fanfics, Each one containing about 5-10 chapters each. And if i do get enough reviews saying "Lemon." Lemon stuff will be featured. Thankz,)


	2. Chapter 2: Turf War!

(Hey guys, Chapter 2, Ready? This one's about a splat war, and a bit more.)

Jose's POV.

The Teleportation finished, and the fight began, I examined my team. Level 30, 15, 19, And me, 27. The entire other team are splat rollers, Our color was green, I suppose. I brought a charger. Sucks to be them. The map was blackbelly skate park, On a

The match begins and madness ensues, Splat bombs, Ink mines, Boom! We got to the middle, the other team already being there. They were sloppy and missed most turf on the way there, A roller came behind me, But i threw a splat bomb, knocking him down, it bounced off and didnt hit him, suprsingly.

I held him down and i pointed my charger, The Kid Yelped as i stomped on his stomach. What happened next can only be explaind as.. SPLAT! I shot a fully charged charger shot directly at his head. "Booyah!" I yell, I see a teammate being followed by a roller, but i snipe him down, Two kill spree? Bam bam, Boom boom, Bitches. I see a splat roller right in front of me, "Oh sh-" I couldn't speak before i covered my eyes, Knowing my fate. But i realized i was still alive... The level 15 had shot the poor squid / kid down before he got me. "Cmon!" I shouted, I signaled him to run away, as an echolocater showed that a roller was right behind us, He didn't run, but splattered the roller instead. I'm more of a mastermind than a fighter, I'll do anything to keep my teammates out of danger with my splatterscope. After all that there was 2 minutes left, But they had taken more turf, So i decided to do the only reasonable thing... I used my special, Toss, Toss, Toss! Get boomed! I splattered the entire other team in my frenzy of bombs, i turned that around, that's for sure. I went bonkers, i threw about 10 bombs at the end of it all.

My special was over, But not the war, Krakens at one point were rampant, I managed to be safe from a teammate's Bubbler, Thank god for that one. After the kraken storm, 1 minute. We were camping the other team, this was good. After many splats, 10, 9, 8... They used krakens! We retreated, but covered up the trails, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3... Last second ink strike! 2, 1!

Good ol' Judd appeared, The winning team color is.. GREEN! Our team cheered, High fives, We got our money and we walked off. I sat on a bench and got a smoothie from the arowana mall, Good round, But there was more fun to be had, Ya see, I just noticed some octolings sneaking around, so i sort of just splatted them into nonexistence, But 3 of them escaped, Maybe a full on war? If so.. Maybe.

(Mini author note: There's gonna be a conflict next chapter, trust me. Just enjoy the normalness while you can, And no. No crossovers. Maybe references. But none of dem crossovers, They are stupid. I might make a joke fanfic.)

(FORESHADOWING: A new character is discovered.)


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Burt

(You still here? good, good. I just wanna clarify Jose, Is his nickname. It's much easier to say it like jose, joseph is his real name. had to clarify that. When i say jose's POV, That means joseph.)

Narrorator

While Joseph was on a bench, He was nearing the end of his smoothie, An inkling came walking up, The inkling speaked and said "You saving that spot? My legs are killin me.." . Joseph replied: "Sure. I'm not saving it for anyone." The inkling sat down on the bench,

Joseph's POV.

The kid, Or squid. Was sitting, i asked him, "Hey, What's your name? I havent seen many inklings out today." He replied "I'm burt." His hair was green, eyes were purple, and was wearing some scuba gear, a retro pipe shirt, and some flip flops. I asked him "Hey, What's with the scuba goggles?" Burt said in return, "Well i cant see that well while under ink, it's mainly for swimming." I laughed and said, "Do you have something wrong with your eyes? All inkling can see inside of ink!" Burt got a mad expression and said in a deeper tone "I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, alright?" I was suprised. He seemed more aggresive. Hell, his eye color changed for a breif moment to a darkish blue, But changed back. "Alright, alright." Burt seemed happy after that. He was nearly gonna beat me up, i knew it. He wasnt to be messed with. "Say, Wanna do some turf wars together? I got nothing better to do." "Sure!" Burt replied. He seemed happier, maybe he didnt have many freinds either. I'm more of a lonely guy. I got off the chair and walked. We were paired on the same team. The turf wars went on, chaos as usual. He was a level 34, danm. He aint no kid.

In the end, we had a fun time. Inkling were splatted and smothies were had. He said to text him whenever he wanted to hang out again. We swapped phone numbers, and i went back to my aparment after taking a ride on the subway. Today was a fun day, i made a new freind. I settled down and watched some TV. I got a call from burt later, saying he wanted to hang out again, 3pm. I replied with a sure, And i settled down. I had a dream about having a swim in a big ol' pool of ink Not too much. I just have the dream every day. It feels good, But i gets boring. Did i mention i have a degree in squidjitsu? I am great in hand to hand combat, Sadly i cant punch other inklings in turf wars. Well it's sad, But i can disarm inklings, and jump over ink rollers, so it aint too hard to realize why i have lots of money. Well, the dream contuined...

(And the chapter has ended! Tiem for the chapterly author's note. Get used to this, you're gonna see it for awhile. So pretty much if you didnt tell, I have some ideas. I might be taking time out of this fanfic to write a fanfic about my fnaf oc. Cheesy, But his name is jerry the jester, I'll get more in depth during the real fanfic of that. But how do you like it? Any ideas? Any oc's you want to be featured? Review it. And you know.. Stay fresh!)


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Fang

(This is another chapter, if you couldnt tell. The first one to review wanted an OC Named fang to be featured. So, since he followed and he's the first review, Here she is.)

Joseph's POV

Well, After a good 8 hours of sleep, i woke up. I walked over to the elevator go down, i'm on the 6th floor. Another inkling walked in, She had yellow hair. I waited awkardly while we were next to eachother. I gathered my courage and i said in a flimsy voice "Uhm.. Hi?" She said back, "Oh. Hi, didnt see you." The elevator reached the first floor, and we both got off. I hopped on my scooter and rode off. I went to inkpolis for some turf wars, of course. I got to the turf war area, and i met up Burt, We fist-bumped before we walked in. The turf war started, And who was on our team? Fang, Burt, Me, And some other guy. Our color was green. The other team's color was orange. About 3 minutes later, the turf war stopped. Judd held his flag upward, What? It was a.. TIE? We both got equal money, and we walked off. I asked for the name of the inkling that i met on the elevator. "Fang," She replied. We both smiled. I saw another octoling. So many have been swarming, suprised no one has given a crap, no news headlines... I just lazily threw a splat bomb at the octoling, and blew her into nothing. While we were all walking, including fang. We stopped by the Arowna Mall. I got some new shoes, and some strawberry ice-cream. All of us sat on a table inside the mall, directly benath the massive sunroof, we talked and we all got to know eachother a little better. Fang was an inkling girl with yellow hair, she only changes it when in turf wars. She carrys a tenatak splattershot, and lives on the same floor, and same apartment complex as me. Burt lives on the same one too, the apartment complex is pretty popular, It's known for being high-quality. Burt lives on the 7th floor, directly above mine. There's like 10 floors on this complex, each floor holding 50 inklings. So this place can sustain like, 500 inklings. And guess what, i had to ride on top of the subway again. Even i got fang's number. Not like we're dating. Just so we can coordinate on when to hang out again. I turned on the TV to a breaking news flash. They say they had intel about some octoling stuff, Then the power cut out due to heavy thunder and rain, Now.. If you didnt know, rain is the most lethal things for inklings, We die upon contact of rain, that's why we have bubblers. So i pulled out my squidphone 7, and i watch some videos, Hover cars releasing to the public soon, thank god about that. then again, i dont have a driver's liscence yet. So parrently octoling stuff, Well this aint gonna phase the amount of fun i'm having. A day with 3 freinds sounds extra fun.

(Heey. You're still reading? Why, Do i have something special? Well anyways, Fang will be a new charcter, and a big charcter. Now reviewer guy. I thank you for following me, it's nice to know someone cares. So fang will be a substinal charcter and maybe a love intrest if the reviewer is alright. First one to review will have their OC Featured, once again. Sorry, anyone who already reviewed cant do it again.)


End file.
